See No Evil See the Good
by WWEortonWWE
Summary: GlenJacobs Kane has always been looked at as evil. But what happens when Lillian sees the good in him? Will something perhaps brew up between these two?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I have a little story for you. It's a Lillian/Glen Jacobs (Kane) Pairing. I really hope you like it. I had so much fun typing it up and I am so proud to share it with al you readers. I'm going to be honest and go out and say that the first chapter isn't always the most interesting as you are just getting the plot or characters going. It's a good first chapter. But if you stick with me, the best in the rest is definitely yet to come.

See No Evil See the Good

Part One

It was juts another ordinary night at RAW. Some wrestlers were in the back warming up for their matches later that night. Most of the Diva's were in their one big locker room taking showers or chit chatting about all the male wrestlers. Ashley was talking mostly about her and Matt Hardy and how they were doing really great. Trish seemed to have a new boyfriend every week, not that she was a slut or anything. That was left to Lita who was still screwing around with Edge. But then there was Lillian; she just mainly kept to herself. She was friendly nonetheless, but she was never one to kiss and tell. She felt that not all the girls liked her because of her only being an announcer. But she still was friends with Trish, Torrie, Ashley, Maria, and Christy.

Glen was walking along the back hallways; he was to soon have a match against Goldust. He was snorting with almost every breath keeping up with his scariness. Everyone who saw him coming would immediately move out of the way avoiding him. All the girls he walked past would snarl at his tall and scary stature. Let's just say that Glen wasn't the best-looking guy out there. He did have to force Lita to have sex with him and we all know where that led. It only more pain and heartbreak in his life after the loss of his unborn child.

Lillian had turned on the television to watch what was going on in the ring when Glen's music started going off. She sort of smiled when she saw him coming out ready to annihilate whatever came within two feet of him. Trish looked over at Lillian.

"Yo, chica whatcha starin' at there huh?"

"Oh, I was just watching Glen's match, it's about to start."  
"Oh, my goodness. He sure is a big guy there isn't he? Awfully scary."

"I don't know, he's probably a big teddy bear inside."  
"I highly doubt that, but you never know."

Trish walked away and finished putting on her gear to fight Mickie James after Glen's match. Lillian just kept her eyes on the screen and watched the match. She was to enter the ring after the match to announce Trish's match. Everyone was kind of worried about Lillian being around Glen because of when he choked her a few weeks ago trying to ask her whom she told about May 19th. But Lillian understood that he had something very personal happen to him on that day.

Glen pretty much took care Goldust with no problem. He just finished choke slamming him and pinning him 1-2-3. Glen stood over Goldust' limp body and raised his arms soon bringing them down abruptly letting fire blast from all four turnbuckles. He then walked out of the ring and walked up the ramp. Lillian was walking down the ramp now getting ready to announce the next match after the commercial. Glen saw her coming down the ramp and he stopped. She looked at him afraid that he was going to attack her again. But he just smiled that sadistic smile and continued on his way. Lillian swallowed what felt like a baseball in her throat and went on down by the ring.

Glen had walked in the back area when the Big Show was coming towards him. He came prepared. Glen looked already unhappy, but Big Show put up his hands in defense hoping to get the chance to say what he wanted to say.

"Listen Glen, we've been through a lot and I understand why you've been so upset these past couple of weeks. But hear me out man, I really think you just need to clam down. Just take it a little easy on some things."

"What do you mean, be nice? I can't, this is me. I'm a freak remember?"

"Kane come on, you gotta stop being so hard on yourself."

Glen walked away with his head down. Meanwhile Lillian was in the ring announcing the match as it soon got underway. The match had started and she was sitting in her little chair on the side. She had so much on her mind. But what she couldn't get out of her head was Glen and who he was, who he was portrayed to be. She really did believe that there was something sweet about him. He wasn't just some big monster all the time.

Later that night after the event was over, Lillian was walking outside to go get in her car and drive to the hotel when she was just turning around the corner to see Glen walking to his truck. She stopped and watched as there was some random make-up girl walking to her car. Glen was about to walk past her. Lillian could see the girl' body go tense as for she was afraid. Glen smiled normally at her.

"Hello."  
"What do you want you freak?"

The girl kept on walking and Glen just took the words and did nothing about it. Lillian started to sort of walk towards him. He got to his truck, he was about to unlock the door when he leaned his head forward and place it on the top of the door and took a deep growling breath in frustration. Lillian took a deep breath as well and got the courage to walk over to him. She slowly put her hand on his shoulder. He rapidly turned looking at her with those evil eyes. She took a step back afraid at first.

"What do you want?"  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you were okay…are you okay?"  
"No, I'm not okay. I'm a freak of nature and nobody likes me. I scare people just when I walk by them."

"Glen, I like you."  
"Oh come on, you are just saying that so I don't torture you any time soon."  
" Glen, that's not true okay? You may walk around here being all evil. But I see something else in you. I see this big guy with a warm heart and all the love in the world to give."  
"You've got to be kidding me, I didn't even know I had a heart."

Glen snorted and got in his truck and drove off leaving Lillian there speechless. She took a deep breath once again and got in her car, which wasn't to far away. She went to the hotel and went to her room. She decided to just watch some television to try and help her go to sleep. She couldn't believe what Glen had told her. It really hurt her, she felt so bad that he had been treated so badly in order to think of himself like that. She really wanted to help him out. She wanted him to not feel so bad about himself. That he really did have a heart full of love.

Later that night, she was still having trouble trying to go to sleep. So she decided to go for a walk around the hotel. There was a 24-hour pool. She grabbed her bathing suit and planned to going for a little swim. She really wanted to be by herself so she was hoping that there wasn't going to be anyone else there.

Hmm, I wonder what is going to happen next? I sure can tell you that it just might a little interesting. But stayed with me. in two days you will hear what happens next. Please R&R, I would really care to know what everyone thinks. Thank you so much.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, thank you all for the reviews. I am so glad that this story is to your liking. I was very glad to make anyone's day writing a Kane/Lillian fic. I am currently working on another Kane fic. It isn't a Lillian one. But I am still thinking about a sequel for this one and probably even another Kane/Lillian fic. So glad you liked it everyone, but here's chapter two.**_

**See No Evil See the Good**

Part 2 

She was downstairs and walked into the pool area. To her luck, no one else was there. She dropped her towel and went in the pool and just started doing some laps. But what she didn't know was that Glen was walking past the giant window. He was wearing black board shorts and a charcoal colored t-shirt. He smiled and then walked inside the pool area. He sat in the chair and watched, as she was finishing up. She put her head above water and saw that he was sitting there. She jumped at first and he laughed at her in a friendly manner.

"Did I scare yah there Lil?"  
"Just a little, and did that happen to be a laugh I saw there?"

"Don't push it, listen I just wanted to say sorry for being so cold to you back there at the arena. I'm just not used to people caring in any way."  
"An apology too? My goodness, it think you are starting to see hope here."  
"Come on, this is hard enough for me okay?"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. I'll make a deal with yah, you can slap me later just to make it even okay?"

"Okay, that will make me feel better."  
"Baby steps Glen, baby steps…so you coming in? The water ain't that cold."

"Me, swim? I don't know about that one."  
"Oh come on big guy, you can handle it."  
"…Fine, I'll try it."

Glen took off his shirt and stood at the end of the pool. Lillian waited for him to come on when he showed that sadistic smile again. Lillian's heart started to pound thinking maybe he was putting on an act and was going to hurt her. But she was only proven wrong when he started to laugh evilly landing in the water in a cannonball fashion making a huge splash all over Lillian.

"Glen, you big dumb ape. I'm so going to get you back for that."  
"Do you honestly think that I am afraid of you?"  
"You better be dude."

She splashed water at him hitting him in the face. He streaked his hand across his face getting the water out of his eyes and then glared at Lillian. She was laughing at him at first but then saw the look in his eyes and started trying to go for the other way. She was lucky to be in water. It was probably the only place that he couldn't catch her. She was running in the pool with him chasing after her as she splashed water at him trying to slow him down. But finally she couldn't take it anymore. She gave up and stopped but he kept on going. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist turning her to face him and lifting her in the air. He was pretending to sound evil as she laughed telling him to put her down. Glen soon discovered that she was ticklish and started going after her until she couldn't laugh anymore.

"Glen, stop it. I swear to god, please I give up."  
"Never!"

"Glen, this has to be the cruelest thing you have ever done. I can't take it anymore!"

He finally let her go after a few seconds and she swam over to the edge climbing out of the pool and grabbing her towel. She started to dry herself off as he stood in the pool watching her. She smiled at him and he became serious.

"Lillian, why are you being so nice to me?"  
" Glen, the thing you have to understand about me. Is that I see the good in everyone; I saw the good in you didn't I? You let it out and if I'm no mistaken you seemed like you were actually having fun."

"I just never thought that there would be anyone out there who would see the good in me. Hell, I never thought there was even any good in me."  
"Oh there is Glen, there's a lot of good in you. Look at it this way, it didn't take you too long to talk to me normally and open your heart a little and just let loose."

"You tell anyone I did all this and I will have to hurt you."  
"Oh come on Glen, I think people should know how nice you are. You aren't so bad, you're a bunny in bear's clothing. But don't worry; I'll keep your image up. But I really hope that in the end you see only good in you and that it's not that bad to show it off at least every now and then."

"Yeah, I know. I just figured it was to late."  
"Hey, it's never too late. I used to think that you were this big scary guy and you scared me I will admit that. But I decided to change my opinion on you and look how it turned out."

"Thanks Lillian."  
"Your welcome big guy, now get out of there and dry off."  
"Yes mother."  
"Oh god, don't call me that. That was just creepy."  
"Ha ha ha."

Glen got out of the pool and he grabbed a towel sitting in the towel rack. He dried himself off the best way that he could. He then grabbed his shirt and put that back on. His chest was still a little wet and Lillian looked over seeing his shirt cling to his chest soaking up any water. It showed off every muscle he had. She turned away casually trying not to show off her blushing. She couldn't believe it, was she actually starting to have feelings for Glen? She did like bigger guys; she dated Batista, Viscera, and now Glen? No way, she couldn't like Glen.

They were both dried off and then there was that lovely moment of silence. Lillian looked up at him and smiled. She hoped she wasn't mistaken when she could have sworn that he perhaps blushed as well.

"So, um I don't know if you wanted to but…I like to go walk outside for like ten minutes after a good swim and perhaps a good chasing at that. Would you maybe like to join me?"  
"Sure, okay."

They grabbed any belongings they had and walked out the door. There was a pretty good distant parking lot in the back and decided to walk out there. The night wasn't too cold. It was a warm night with a tiny breeze. Lillian started to get a little nervous. She didn't know what to say to him next. So many thought kept running through her mind. He looked down at her and smiled.

"So Glen? Do you think that you could ever be shown as a good guy? I mean you have been a good guy on television. But you still did evil things you know?"  
"I don't know, believe me I have thought about it all the time. I've thought about being the guy that everyone likes, the guy that everyone wants to be like…the guy who gets the girl…"

Lillian's heart nearly stopped when she heard those words come out of his mouth. She had no idea what she was going to say to him next. He rendered her speechless.

After about fifteen minutes, Lillian started getting cold so they went inside. Glen's room was only ten doors down from hers. They walked to her room first and he was then going to go to his. She didn't know how she was going to say goodnight to him. It was going to be weird saying goodbye after ending the night on a good note. He didn't attack her or say anything mean. He was much rather a nice guy and was very pleasant to be around.

"Well, thanks for hanging out with me tonight. I had fun." She smiled.

"Me too, but I think that I should be the one thanking you. Thanks for giving me a chance and seeing any good in me."  
"There's good in everyone Glen, trust me. Now, don't you have to slap me to make it even or something?" She playfully joked.

"Na, I don't want to hit you. But I will see you around right?"

"Yeah, and if you feel you need to keep up with your image. When you get a moment alone, feel free to come by and say hello."

"I will, well um goodnight Lillian."

He was smiling nervously and she smiled back. Then all of the sudden she got this feeling inside her. Without even thinking about it, she leaned up and gently kissed him on the cheek. This time he was definitely blushing. She just smiled and turned walking into her hotel room.

The next morning, all the wrestlers and divas were to get ready to fly into their next destination. They were all going to the airport and were going to do some autograph sessions and some dark events then get ready for the next RAW showing.

Lillian was sitting on the plane next to Trish. Trish looked over at her and gave her a questioning look. Lillian tried to ignore it but couldn't help but wonder why she was looking at her like that.

"Why are you looking at me like that Trish?"

"Last night, what was going on there?"  
"What are you talking about last night?"  
"At the hotel, I was in my room looking outside and I saw you and Glen walking together. It looks like you two were talking and having a nice time. So what is going on with all that huh?"  
"It's nothing Trish, we were just hanging out."  
"Oh, well we all know where that can lead to right?"  
"Trish, please don't go there. I'm not going out with Glen okay?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"Oh come on, I think I know that's what you were going to say."  
"…Yeah, it was. Well do you think you two are going to start going out?"  
"I don't know, we just hung out for an hour or so."  
"You guys were walking out there for an hour?"  
"…Um no. We were swimming for a little while before that…"  
"Swimming?"  
"Yeah, I was just swimming by myself when he came in and we talked a little and then we started swimming and then I invited him to walk with me. I always like to walk after a swim."  
"Oh hun, I think you are starting to like him."  
"Trish, I'm not starting to like Glen."

Lillian didn't realize how loud she sounded when she said that. In front of her, she saw Torrie turn around in her seat and look at her.

"Are you going out with Glen?"  
"No, I'm not going out with Glen. Oh I don't want to talk about this right now."  
"Okay, gees."

_**Well, I think that things might be getting around. Find out in two days to see what happens. Will Lillian see Glen again? If so, how do you think they will act after last night events? Oh, and please R&R, I so greatly appreciate it. I sure hope you are enjoying my story so far. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**See No Evil See the Good **

**Part three**

A week had past and Lillian was questioned by a few other people about her and Glen. But she chose not to answer anyone. She didn't want any rumors flying around. It wasn't going to look for Glen's image that he wanted to maintain.

Everyone was where he or she needed to be for this taping of RAW. Lillian was in the ladies locker room when she heard a knock on the door. That only meant that it was either a male or one of the announcers or something. She walked over to the door and opened it surprised to see Glen standing there almost looking a little nervous.

"Hi Lillian, how are you?"  
"I'm good, Glen what are you doing here? I thought you didn't really want to be seen so much with me?"  
"It's okay no one is around. I just wanted to see you…and say hello."

"Well, we probably shouldn't talk here. Come one follow me."

Lillian took his hand and he followed her to this little back room that probably no one could find.

"Are you sure no one is going to find us here?" He asked nervously.

"No, I'm pretty sure of it. Listen I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Me to, there's something that I have been meaning to talk to you about"

"Go ahead, you can go first if you want to."  
"No that's okay, you go first."  
" Glen, I think that I am starting to have feelings for someone."  
"Someone? Who?" He asked curiously.

"…Um, you?"  
"Me, you like me? But I'm a monster."  
" Glen, what did I tell you about that. I see the good in people remember? I can see so much good in you."  
"You like me?"  
"Yes Glen, I think we established that." She lightly laughed.

He nervously smiled back at her and yet again there was that moment of silence that no one could bare for over a few seconds. Lillian started playing with the end of her shirt and Glen was rubbing his left ear with his hand. She then looked up at him with all the bravery she had in her. She grabbed his hand stopping him from rubbing his ear more and held it in hers. She kept her gaze on him and then she slowly leaned up gently brushing her lips onto his. She released his hand as both of his slowly found there way onto each side of her waist. She placed both her hands on his rock hard chest as they both deepened the kiss inviting each other's tongues into one another' mouths. Glen felt nervous at first as if unsure what to do when he started catching on pulling her closer to him. Lillian moved her hands to either side of his face. It didn't take too long until he found his way to just below her buttocks lifting her into his arms holding her close each of her legs on his sides. They were remaining hott and heavy when there came a loud noise from not too far away around the corner. It startled the both of them as they immediately parted and straightened their clothing and her hair. She made sure that he had no lipstick markings on him as they hesitantly peaked around the corner seeing a couple people down the hall.

"Okay, they aren't looking this way. You go that way, and I'll go this way okay?" Lillian insisted.

"Okay, I have to see you again." Glen said almost heartbroken to leave her.

"Room 123."

She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and casually walked out of the dark hallway. Glen felt his opportunity come as well as he left the area going in the opposite direction. They were both ready to end the night at the arena and they wanted to see each other again. Glen had never heard a woman tell him that she liked him, especially a woman as beautiful as her. She was the most beautiful woman to him. She gave him a chance, what more could he ask for. He never thought that there was any good in him. But he was proven wrong when she showed and told him.

Later on after the show, Glen was really excited to finally leave and go see Lillian in her room. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and cherish what feelings she had for him. He made sure that he was ready. He took a nice shower and made sure that he looked just right. He decided to wear black jeans and a grey t-shirt. He grabbed his bags and he threw them in the trunk of his truck and drove over to the hotel. There were a bunch of fans waiting outside the back for the wrestlers to exit. Glen was driving through and all the fans started screaming. His first initial reaction was supposed to be look mean and stay with his character. But with all the happiness in his heart right now, all he could do was smile and wave. He even rolled down his window and shook a few hands. They were all going nuts. He continued driving a few minutes later and arrived at the hotel shortly. He went to his room and he put all his stuff away. He checked himself in the mirror one more time and tried to smile. Although Lillian seemed to have feelings for him, he still lacked that confidence in himself. Glen then turned to his bad and pulled out a little bottle. He strayed the essence that was inside. Glen was never one to wear cologne. He only wore it when at a special event, or in this rare case…meeting up with a beautiful woman.

Glen finally was ready to go and he stumbled his way over to her room one floor down. He nervously walked to her door and finally arrived at room 123. He took a very deep breath and was about to knock when he felt a giant hand slap his shoulder, he turned around to see Big Show.

"Hey man, isn't that Lillian's room? You dawg, go and get her man."

"T-thanks Show."

Glen then tried to find his breathing pace and he looked at the door once again. He took another deep breath and lightly knocked on the door. After a few seconds, she opened the door. She had a giant smile on her face and was wearing sexy black tank top and a matching mini skirt. Glen's heart started to pound like no other and he grabbed his arm slowly guiding him into the room.

She sat him down on the end of her bed and sat on his lap with each leg on his sides. They looked deep into each other's eyes and Glen was blinking nervously. She smiled at how cute he was and then gave him a curious look.

"Glen, are you wearing cologne?"  
"Maybe?"  
"Well if you are I like it, you should wear it more often."

"Oh, thanks."

She smiled at him again and then leaned down nibbling on his ear. He lightly started to groan as she placed her hands strategically under his shirt rubbing all over his muscles. He gently glided his hands all over her back and slipped them under her tank top. After a few minutes, she pushed him down on the bed. She was about to ravage him when forgetting how strong he was. He then lifted her off of him and landed on top of her. She playfully laughed as they continued to kiss. Their kissing was getting more passionate and Glen started to get nervous. He hadn't done this too many times before. He was always looked at like a freak throughout his life. She grabbed his hand and place in top of one of her breasts. His heart was pounding impossibly faster then a few seconds previous.

"It's okay, don't be shy sweetie. I'll be gentle I promise."

He smiled as he deepened the kiss and explored her body with his hands. After a few minutes, they both had taken off each other's shirts. She rolled over on top of him and started to unbutton his jeans. There was never a point in time that he was more nervous then he was now. She smiled at him and she brought his jeans to his ankles and then took them off. She then stood up of off him next to the end of the bed and she slowly and sexually slipped off her skirt. She climbed back on top of him and then removed his under revealing his happiness to see her naked body. He then took control of her again and partially landed on top of her. He pulled the covers over then and went under the covers bringing an occasion giggle out of Lillian as she brushed his fingers around her inner thighs tickling her. He then grabbed each end of her panties and then pulled them down. He placed kisses all over he bottom half and slipped back up from under the sheets. She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. After a few seconds, he slowly positioned himself and he entered her. They moan feeling each other as closely as possible and slowly got into a lovingly pace. They stroked back and fourth and were expressing each other's feelings for each other.

The next morning, Lillian woke and felt this weight on her chest and started panic thinking something was wrong when she saw that it was Glen's arm sprawled across her chest and he was soundly sleeping. She smiled remembering the events of last night. She looked over at him and saw that he was slowly starting to wake up. She smiled at him.

"Morning cutie."

"Good morning to you."

"Did you sleep well?"  
"Better then I have in a long time."  
"That's good, I slept well also."

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her making her smile not go away. She then climbed on top of him and was tickling his chest lightly with her fingers. She started giving him kisses all over as he placed his hands on her lower back. She then leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He soon kissed her back and they turned it into a passionate kiss. Then they were interrupted by a knock on her door. She got up startled and realized that she didn't have anything to cover herself up with. She then saw Glen's shirt sitting by the bed and put it on. Of course to her knowledge it was quite huge on her. Glen just smiled at how cute she looked in it. She then slipped her panties back on and walked over to the door opening it.

I wonder who is on the other side of that door. If whoever it is, what do you think they will do? Will they see Glen in her room? What will happen? Find out in two days. Remember please R&R, I need all the support I can get. Thanks so much everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**See No Evil See the Good**

**Part four**

Paul (Triple H) was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey Lil, what's up?"  
"Um nothing, what brings you here Paul?"  
"Well, Everyone seems to be looking for Glen and can't seem to find him. Have you seen him? Some people claimed they saw you two together."

"Um…"

Paul was waiting for her to answer when he noticed the rather large shirt on her. Glen was lying in bed just calmly getting up when he heard Paul at the door.

"Hey Lillian? Is that your shirt?"

"Um…no?"

Lillian was turning about every shade of red at the moment. But Glen had stopped by the door and explained the situation.

"Hey Paul, what's up man?"

Paul stood there with his mouth dropped down. He was registering the situation. He saw Lillian there with Glen's shirt on he was guessing. Then there was Glen in boxers and no shirt. He did the math in his head and wanted to laugh out loud right there but felt it was the wrong time.

"So, um you two huh? When did this brew up?"  
"Yesterday, well sort of. We officially met and got to know each other last week. Whatever you want to call it I guess." Glen replied feeling like he just got caught stealing.

Lillian and Glen were both very nervous right now. Big Show did see Glen at her door last night but it wasn't the same. He and Show were pretty good friends. He and Paul hadn't really been too close. They talked every now and then but nothing too special. He didn't really know him enough to know whether he would blow things up or juts act natural about it. he was now about to find out. But Lillian stepped ahead of Glen and looked up at Paul.

"Listen Paul, I'm sure this would make really good gossip, but I don't think it would be a good idea to be telling anyone about this. I just don't want things taken out of proportion yet."  
"It's okay Lillian, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to day anything, but I can't guarantee that for everyone else. But I do with you two the best of luck. Glen, glad that I found you. Listen, I was looking for you to let you know that the guys were all going out drinking when we land in Milwaukee. Wanted to know if you cared to join?"  
"Sure, if I am not too tired. I'll let you know when we get there."

"Okay great, Lillian. You have yourself a great day. See you lover birds later."

Paul couldn't help it right there but laugh. Lillian and Glen just rolled their eyes out his smart-ass personality. Paul really was a nice guy, but he still was a smart-ass sometimes. Even when being off screen. But he managed to make everyone laugh.

Lillian shut the door and she turned around to see Glen looking at her with a smile on his face. She looked at him curiously.

"What?"  
"You just look so cute in my shirt." He said with so much feeling.

"Oh, thanks. Honey are you okay?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, it's just that…never mind."  
"No come on sweetie, what is it? "  
"Well, I just never had. I never had a woman who wore my t-shirt like that. It was just something that I always dreamed of having…" He said shyly.

"Awe honey, that is so sweet come here."

She forced him to bend down as she placed a kiss on his lips. She then latched herself hugging him tightly. He was smiling at how cute she was. She was smiling at how cute he was.

"That is the cutest thing ever. You are so sweet." She smiled.

"Now you come here." He deviously said.

He then lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. She smiled at him knowing what he had on his mind. He stood at the end of the bed as she got close to him on her knees on the end of the bed. She kissed him passionately; he then removed his shirt off of her. She rubbing her hands all over his chest as she placed them at the top of his boxer's.

"Does somebody want to come out and play perhaps?"

"I'm thinking so." He smiled back at her.

She slowly then slipped off his boxer's. He then gently pushed her back on the bed as he pulled off her panties again. He then climbed on top of her and kissed her neck and nibbled at her ears. She glided her nails across his back as he moaned in pleasure. Remember he liked pain (LOL). He then positioned himself on top of her as he entered her sending them both groaning at the feel of each other. They both then found a pace and started going back and fourth moaning and screaming lightly. It wasn't too long after until they both reached their climax. Glen screamed as they released and he fell to her side. She leaned over and placed her self on his chest as they both were breathing heavily.

They were lying down for about ten minutes before they realized that they had to get ready and get to the airport. The flight was going to leave in about two hours. Lillian got up and he followed her.

"Sweetheart, did you even bring any clothes with you last night?"  
"No, they are all in my room."

"You goof ball, well why don't you put on what you were wearing yesterday and take a shower in your room and then we can meet you in say a half hour?"  
"Okay, that works."

Lillian leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss and he changed back into his clothes. She grabbed some clothes for when she got out of the shower. He opened the door and was about to leave when Lillian lightly smacked him on the butt. He turned around and gave her a puppy-dog puzzled look. Then he decided to be funny and tilt his head to the right like he used to. She smiled at him as he smiled back exchanging one more kiss and then walking out of the door.

Glen went to his room and he took a shower and changed and made sure that he had everything with him. Lillian took her shower and she had everything and made sure that looked all pretty for when she was going to see Glen next. She did one last check and saw that she had two minutes until she was to meet up with Glen.

Lillian took the elevator down and saw that he was in the lobby. He was sitting in one of the big comfy waiting chairs when he saw her. He smiled and got up. He walked up to her and he grabbed her hand. He held her tiny hand in his an looked down at her.

"Is this okay?"  
"Yeah, it sure is."

They both smiled at each other as they got in their cars and drove to the airport. They took care of their cars and they went through the luggage check and all that stuff until they were finally on their plane. Usually Lillian would just sit next to all the girls but she wanted to sit next to Glen and he also wanted her to sit next to him. They kept staring at each other and smiling.

The plane had landed and all the wrestlers went to the hotel and made sure that they had everything in their rooms. Glen and Lillian decided to just share a room. Paul caught up with Glen eventually and asked if he still wanted to have a night out with the guys. Glen was feeling okay and decided to go. Lillian was just going to go hang out with the girls.

The night went by pretty fast. Glen as expected got some crap about him and Lillian. Lillian and the girls had nice time. They talked about all sorts of things. But Lillian walked up to her and Glen's room and decided to go to bed. She was really tired from this mornings events. Glen had been done hanging out with the boys and he had gone to their room as well.

He walked into the room and saw Lillian soundly sleeping on their bed. He stripped down to his boxer's and he climbed under the sheets next to her. She slowly woke up and looked over to see him settling into bed. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and rested herself on his chest. He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead as they both drifted off to sleep.

A few more days had gone by and they were now back to Monday. Another RAW was ready to commence. All the wrestlers were getting ready and settling in their rooms. Lillian was still sharing a locker room with all the other Divas while Glen had his own room.

Glen was walking down the hall when he wanted to go see Lillian. He was walking to the woman locker room. He was out side the door when he heard Trish talking to someone. What Glen didn't know was that it wasn't Lillian. Trish was in fact practicing talking to Lillian and about her and Glen. She was friend who was concerned about another friend and wanted to know what was up. Trish was talking to Maria practicing.

"Lillian, I just wanted to talk to you about something. I've seen you and Glen and I've talked to you about it before. But I really think that there is something going on between the two of you. I just want to know if you are making the right decision. I mean he's big bad and mean. Everyone is afraid of him and want nothing to do with him."

But before Maria could practice Lillian's reaction Glen had walked away with anger and sadness in his eyes. He was on his way to his room and didn't want anyone talking to him. He was ready to demolish anything that walked in his path.

After about ten minutes Lillian was walking on her way to his room. She wanted to see him and how he was doing. She hadn't seen him for a few hours after they had all been busy getting ready. She knocked on his door and heard his scary deep voice come out.

"What do you want? Who is it?"  
"Glen sweetie it's me."  
"Go away, I don't ever want to see you again."

"What?"

Lillian was really confused as to why he would say that about her. She was ten startled when he rapidly opened the door and glared at her like she was fresh meat at the butchery. Her heart started to pound as the fire was burning in his eyes. He felt betrayed again. All he could think about was the fact that no one could ever love him. He was a freak and he was to remain that way.

"Glen, what are you talking about? What did I do wrong?"  
"Oh come on don't be stupid. I heard you talking to Trish about what you see in me. Why do you like me Lillian? I am a freak."

"Glen I seriously don't know what you are talking about. I don't think you are a freak. I care a lot about you. Plus I haven't even talked to Trish once today. I've been so busy with my lines and getting some things taken care of."  
"Don't try and hide it Lillian. You don't have to lie to me anymore. Just leave me alone."

He slammed the door leaving her there with tears welling up in her eyes soon to fall down her cheeks. She ran over to the woman's locker room and went up to Trish.

"What the hell is going on here?"  
"Whoa there, what are you talking about?"  
"Glen, I'm talking about Glen. He is pissed at me and wants nothing to do with me because he apparently overheard you talking to me about what I see in him? What is this all about?"  
"Lillian, I don't know…oh shit. Actually I think I might know."  
"Well could you please explain this to me? I mean Jesus I know you two have had your differences. But don't let that come between him and I. I care about him a lot and I think I just lost him to something stupid."  
"Listen, I don't mean to hurt your feelings. But I was just going to talk to you and I was in here practicing with Maria when he must have heard us. Believe me, that must be it."  
"Well then you are going to help me fix it."  
"What? How?"  
"You are going to have to talk to him. You got me into this mess, now you have to help me out of it."  
"But I can't Lillian, he'll kill me."  
"Well, that's what happens when you step in the middle of someone's relationship."  
"Relationship?"  
"Yes Trish, I am seeing Glen. And by god I love him okay? I'm completely nuts about him and don't know what I would do without him. Now he wants nothing to do with me over a stupid mistake."

Glen was still in his room. He had so much on his mind at this point. He was afraid that he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on his upcoming match. But he had to focus and forget about all that was going on. Meanwhile Trish was trying to figure out how she was going to tell Glen what really happened.

The night had surprisingly gone by pretty fast. Glen was still so mad about what had happened earlier. Trish was running out of time to figure out how she was going to explain to Glen that Lillian does care for him. But she felt that she had a plan. She grabbed Lillian and pulled her around the corner next to Glen's room. She nervously knocked on his door and he pulled it forcefully open. He glared at Trish right away seeing that it was her.

"What do you want Trish?"  
Whoa there big guy chill out. Now I know that we have had our problems in the past. But putting that all aside for now I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't taking to Lillian in the locker room. I think you over heard me talking to someone like I was talking to Lillian. But I want you to know that I was practicing talking to Lillian by talking to Maria. You see Im friends with Lillian and I was just looking out for her. I just wanted to know why she was dating you. She tends to see something in you that pretty much everyone else doesn't see. Everyone is afraid of you and yet she, well if I'm not mistaken. I think she loves you. But she is really heartbroken right now thinking that you hate her and want nothing to do with her when all she wants to be with you. Now before you go and jump into conclusion, I want you to know that this as been a big misunderstanding."

Trish looked at him waiting for him to respond when he grabbed her neck choking her. But Lillian ran around the corner after hearing Trish scream and grabbed his arm. She gave him the most worries eyes.

Please Glen don't do it. She's telling he truth. I do care about you and it was a misunderstanding. I would never do anything to hurt you. I want to be with you. Glen…I love you…"

Lillian started to cry as Glen slowly let go of Trish. He looked at her and could see the pain and hurt in her eyes. He had made a mistake. She did really care about him and wanted to be with him. He was so quick to assume that it was too good to be true. But maybe things were meant to work out between them. Trish stood there and was holding her throat in pain.

"Now would you two just kiss and make up already? I don't have time to wait. Oh and Glen I think we can safely say that we should probably never cross each others paths again."  
"Listen Trish, I know we have had our problems in the past. But I understand why you came to me. You wanted to make sure that everything was okay and that this was cleared up. I want to thank you for that."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, but if you don't mind I would kind of like to have a moment alone with Lillian."  
"Oh yeah sure, you two love birds go right ahead."

Lillian and Glen both laughed that being the second time they were called that. Glen then looked down at Lillian whose tears were drying in her eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked at her with such sad eyes.

"I am so sorry Lillian, I should have never doubted you. I was so wrong for that."  
"It's okay Glen, I understand that you were hurt so much in the past that it's hard to trust anybody. But if it's worth anything, I do care about you and I really do love you."

"…I love you too Lillian."

Glen leaned down and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He then wrapped his arms around her holding her close like he never wanted to let go of her. They just stood there holding each other for what felt like eternity.

**Four Months later**

Glen and Lillian were still together and he was looking at life in a whole different light. They both couldn't be any happier. They were both on the airplane heading off to their next destination. Everyone by now was clearly aware of their relationship. Everyone was sitting in their seats on the plane. Everyone was pretty early and the plane wasn't scheduled to leave for another ten minutes. Glen and Lillian were sitting in the frnt just behind the first class when Glen got up from his chair and looked at Lillian. Everyone else couldn't help but notice him get up. He smiled at Lillian.

"Lillian, I never thought that there would ever be anyone that would love me the way that you do. I as well never thought that I could ever love anyone the way that I love you. But I do, that _has _happened and I never want to let it go. Lillian I love you and I want you to marry me."

Glen got down on one knee now managing to be face-to-face level with her now. Tears immediately struck her eyes as everyone awed and admired the moment. Lillian soon smiled and placed the ring he held on her left ring finger and kissed him on the lips definitely indicating yes. Everyone clapped and cheered as he kissed her once again and then sat next to her. All the guys walked up to him and shook his hand al happy for him. All the Divas walked up to Lillian and admired the giant rock on her finger and were so happy for her as well. The moment was just so perfect and definitely unexpected.

**One Year later**

Things went smoothly, Lillian and Glen got married three months after he proposed and they were now expecting their first child. Lillian was grateful that he didn't want this child being a demon child (LOL). But he was so happy that he was going to be a dad. If they were going to have a girl then they were going to name it Tara Rachel Jacobs. If they were to have a boy, then they were going to name him Thomas Jeremy Jacobs.

The End.

Well I sure hoped that you enjoyed my story. I am thinking about writing another one. Like a sequel to their life. Life after the baby was born. I think it would be cool to see Glen raising a child. I will have to think about that and see what ideas I can brew up for that one. Once again I sure hope you liked my story. Thank you so much for the support and everything.


End file.
